ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Daoclops
The Daoclops are a type of Anathium-powered robotic units utilized by The Horde of Madness. Appearance The Daoclops bear notable resemblance to a typical Darklops unit, however they lack the distinctive claw-like hands present on Darkclops units after the prototype Darklops Zero. They also have very different color schemes, which owe more to their Anathema origins. One notable difference is the Daoclops units posses the robotic armored pieces present on Alien Salome robotic Ultras. History Anathium Darklops Some time before the events of Remnants of the Nightmare, Ultraman Golgo studied anathium and managed to create three Darklops units powered by it. Managing to be equal to Ultraman Zero. Remnants of the Nightmare TBA Creation After the events of Remnants of the Nightmare, the newly formed Horde of Madness saw Golgo's Anathium Darklops and stole their remains. After studying Ultraman Dao's AZ Combat Units, the Anathium Emperor decided to modify the robots for his own purposes. The AZ units were an admirable concept, but were ultimately weak in practice, with Parody Ultras being able to easily destroy them. As such, the Daorium Emperor sought to bridge the gap between the AZ Combat Units and their template, Anathema Zero, a far more powerful machine. Furthermore, he now had Golgo's design to work with. Experimenting using remains of AZ Units, the original three Anathium Darklops, remains of Anathema Zero himself left by previous defeats, and data gained on Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Zero Alter, the Daorium Emperor ultimately created the Daoclops units. Powerful, numerous, and unwavering. the perfect stormtrooper units for his army. They added mechanical attachments that would help distribute the anathium evenly across the robots body in order to make them more stable and more of a threat. Quickly mass-producing the Daoclops, the robots were soon incorporated into the Horde of Madness as military units, being some of the most often-used units by the Horde. Ultraman Zora TBA Ultraman Spoiler After taking a Daoclops unit for his own purposes thanks to one his still-loyal minions having infiltrated the Horde, the weakened Ultraman Dao seeks to use the robot to achieve his goals, experimenting on it and turning into Daoclops Type-N, as well as using the Daoclops as a testing ground to see if the design was worthy of being used to create a facsimile body for himself until he could recover his strength. Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse Like all Anathium characters, the Daoclops will appear in this story. Units - Normal= Daoclops The normal Daoclops unit. *'Height': 40m *'Weight': 38,000 tons Powers *'Daoclops Sluggers' : The Daoclops possesses a pair of Zero Sluggers comparable in strength and mobility to most universes' versions of Ultraman Zero. *'Daoclops Shot' : All Daoclops can fire a sickly green and yellow version of Zero's signature using the same motion, which is as strong as the original beam. *'Daoclops Slash' : A copy of Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash, it is sickly green and yellow in color's similar to the Daoclops Shot. Like said beam, it is equal in power to the normal Emerium Slash. *'Flight' : All Daolops can maneuver an anti-gravity flight. *'Teleportation' : When summoned by their master, entire armies of Daoclops units can teleport to a given location on command. *'Daoclops Mazer' : Daoclops units demonstrate the ability fire a powerful beam out of their visor eyes. It's full power requires a short charging period. This is one of their most common attacks. - Type N= Daoclops Type-N An experimental robot created by Ultraman Dao, infused with Antimatter energy. Powers *'Flight' : All Daolops can maneuver an anti-gravity flight. *'Daoclops Sluggers' : Daolops Type-N possesses a pair of Crest Weapons comparable in strength and mobility to most Ultraman Zero's in most realities. They seem to be slightly stronger. *'Daoclops Antimatter Shot': Daoclops can fire a beam similar to Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot, imbued with antimatter energy and therefore purple and black in color. It is somewhat unstable when used, and can adversely affect it's targets beyond normal beam impact. *'Antimatter Core' : As a method for inter-dimensional travel, Daoclops Type-N can use this as a way of transportation. *'Antimatter Storm' : Unique to him, Daoclops Type-N can concentrate antimatter energy into its Antimatter Core, located under his color timer, to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension, or act as a miniature black hole and completely tear it's target apart. *'Daoclops Mazer' : Daoclops Type-N also demonstrates the ability fire a powerful beam out of his visor eye. It's full power requires a short charging period. It is enhanced by antimatter energies and thus stronger than the beam used by normal Daoclops units. *'Daoclops Type-N Changer' : Dacoclops Type-N can send out a wave of energy that can put machinery under his control. *'Self Destruct Mode' : Daoclops Type-N can turn himself into a time bomb, and the subsequent explosion can eliminate an entire universe. This is his absolute last resort attack. }} Trivia * Daoclops design and character by MoarCrossovers, Daoclops Type-N by Cdr and Anathium Darklops by Furnozilla. Category:Robots Category:Armies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parodies Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Darklops Variations Category:Shiny is Love, Ahiny is life.